


like a cat

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Yukina is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Yukina misunderstands her girlfriend’s hairstyle.





	like a cat

"Your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"It's... cute."

Kasumi beamed and shuffled closer to Yukina. She loved when her girlfriend showed her more affectionate side, which only came out when they were alone together. They were taking a break from songwriting to have a snack, and Kasumi had brought lots of biscuits for them to share. She had found out a while ago that Yukina had quite the sweet tooth, so she sought to take advantage of that whenever possible.

She sighed contentedly and patted her hair. "I tried it out when I first started Hanasakigawa and I really love it! It makes me stand out, y'know?"

Yukina blinked. "But I thought you would always stand out. You seemed like that kind of person to me."

"Hah, not really," Kasumi chuckled sheepishly. She took a rabbit-shaped biscuit and munched on the ear. "When I was younger, I was always in the background, and I wasn't really satisfied with that. So I decided to let that part of myself go to find that heart-pounding feeling. And it led me to Poppin' Party and the rest of you guys!"

Yukina looked down at her hands in her lap. It was a strange thing, fate. Kasumi sometimes wondered how different her life would be if she had never found those stickers that day. "So I guess we're not all that different, huh?" she finished.

"I guess not," Yukina replied. She went for the cat-shaped biscuit. "So you went for cat ears to stand out?"

There was a moment of silence, and Kasumi burst into laughter. Yukina raised a perplexed eyebrow until she calmed down.

"No! They're not- Yukina, you think they're _cat ears_?"

She had to resist her laughter at the sight of Yukina's widened eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. "Well, that's what they look like to me..." Her voice trailed off, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, but I totally styled my hair to look like a star! Like this, see?" Kasumi grabbed a star-shaped biscuit, revelling at the rare sight of an embarrassed Yukina. "Though maybe I should rebrand myself! A star-cat hybrid!"

"That's just like you," Yukina commented with a small chuckle. She reached forward and touched the 'cat ears' atop Kasumi's head. "I would like a cat someday."

Kasumi pouted. "I'm not enough for you?" When Yukina opened her mouth to refute, she laughed. "No, I was joking! But yeah, a cat would really be great for us! How come you don't have one already?"

"My mother is allergic, so it wouldn't be the wisest idea. But I've always wanted one."

"Oh, me too." Thinking back to her childhood, Kasumi let out a sigh. She had continuously begged her parents for a cat, only for them to refuse because _who would look after it when they were away?_ The desire had slowly faded over the years, anyway. But now, with Yukina, that desire had come back full-force, if only to see that soft expression on her face more often.

She thought for a moment. "I can be your stand-in cat until we get a real one together!" she proposed, wrapping her hands around Yukina's arm and snuggling into her.

“You really do have the wildest ideas,” Yukina said, but still, she laid her head on top of her girlfriend’s. “But that’s all a part of you. You don’t need to change yourself for me or anyone else.”

Now it was Kasumi’s turn to be embarrassed at the praise. “You’re right. Still, we should take a visit to the animal shelter to look at the cats. You’d enjoy that, right?”

“I would.”

And Kasumi promised to herself that she would savour the sight of Yukina’s pure enthusiasm when they went out, almost giddy at the thought that she was one of the only people who she would show this side of herself to.

“Then I’m looking forward to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love kasuyuki, feed me more content of them please


End file.
